Beanio
"I'm sooooooooo happy !" '' Beanio is a Paper Mario fancharacter created by MSPA user turtleOracle. Beanio is a Beanie who came from the BeanBean Kingdom. He has an easygoing and happy personality. '''Humor Profile' *10% Ardent (in a soul capsule shaped like his flower) **+ Love, very vivid *30% Mend **+ Empathy, Compassion **- Instability *30% Shine **+ Optimism, Extroversion, Joy **- Gullibility *30% Flow **+ Peace, Calm **- Sloth, Carelessness Distinguishing Features *He has a flower which somewhat looks like a Fire Flower instead of leaves. *His eyes are perfectly normal, unlike the eyes of the other Beanies. Personality/Backstory Beanio is a very cheerful and easygoing person, and will always manage to keep his calm and to remain happy even when he gets in trouble, which happens quite often because of his very naive and gullible personnality. He will always look at the good side of things. Beanio is very immature and playful, and thinks of life as a game. He loves making friends and will always try to help out despite this more often than not leading to more problems because of his unstable and kiddish nature. Beanio will imediately notice it when something's wrong, and will always try to cheer you up if he sees you're down, however, he's not the best at talking about what's wrong, and will mostly act clownish and try to make you laugh without really solving the problem. Although he will always try his best to make you smile and is an over-all joy to be around, his optimistic and cool-headed personality will sometimes lead him to ignore big problems or to be unable to see danger. Beanio is also lazy and easily distracted, making him unable to keep a job or even to just do something he was asked to do. He prioritizes playing and having fun over everything else and is thus extremely irresponsible. Like every other Beanie, Beanio comes from the BeanBean Kingdom. Once Cackletta was defeated by Mushroom Kingdom's heroes Mario and Luigi, the Beanies whom she had used as minions to conquer the BeanBean Kingdom were freed from her control and became a normal species. But Beanishs, BeanBean Kingdom's inhabitants, were afraid of the Beanies and did not trust them because they were Cackletta's former minions. Because of this, no one wanted to be Beanio's friend or to play with him despite his many attempts at socializing with BeanBean Kingdom's citizens. Beanio then remembered about the heroes that freed him and his kind from Cackletta and when he heard that they came from the Mushroom Kingdom, he moved there, hoping to find some friends and fun. Despite the fact that Mushroom Kingdom's citizens had heard of what had happened in the BeanBean Kingdom, they didn't see Beanio as a monster and he decided to stay there. Finally, Beanio doesn't have a job because of his lazyness and childish personality, thus he is very poor and lives in a tree in Wiggler Park (kinda similar to the way B.B. lives in a sandpit). Attacks & Special Moves ' Jump' FP Cost: '''0 '''Damage: '''2-3 per hit. '''Description: ''Beanio jumps on a single enemy''. You'll hurt yourself if you jump on a Spiky enemy ! Action Command : '''Press A before landing. '''Power Slide FP Cost: '''3 '''Damage: '''Depends of the target. '''Description: ''Beanio slides'', making a single ennemy fall over. The tallest and biggest the ennemy is, the more damage it does. Doesn't work on flying ennemies. Action Command : '''Press A repeatedly to charge up attack power. '''Happy Song FP Cost : '''5 '''Damage : '''None. '''Description : Beanio sings an happy melody, curing allies from negative statuses and making ennemies' attack power go down. Action Command : Make circles with the joystick as fast as possible. Category:Fan Characters